


Resistance

by DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Idek how to tag so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE/pseuds/DEPYOOOOOOTEEEE
Relationships: We'll see if there's any relationships 👁👄👁
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tattoos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139585) by [MadQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen). 



"Dep hear me out-" "JOHN YOU JUST SAID THAT IM INCAPABLE OF TATTOOING SOMEONE"  
"My dear, I said that you cannot tattoo someone cuz your inexperienced" "Says a over glorified tattoo maniac. I'll show you. Hurk get over here" "NO! Hurk it's a bad idea, like that time you strapped c4 to monkeys!" "Sharky I'll be fine! It's dep after all"  
John rolled his eyes and just just stared at dep as she got the tattoo machine ready. "My Dear are you sure you wanna do this, you might mess up!" "I'm positive." "Alright. Good luck hurk."  
Dep started tattooing the work hurk underneath hurks 'mom' tattoo, and it actually looked pretty good! That is until hurk flinched from the pain, leaving a small mark under it. "Hurk." "IM SORRY MAN, IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" "What is that above your new tattoo" "A tattoo for my mama man!" "Yes. It's a TATTOO, you also got that on your skin, you should know the pain."  
"Man I got this when I was 30 after I ran away from home, tho I think I was blackout drunk so I don't remember much man."  
"You- ran away from home when you were 30?" "Yeah man I was just as terrified as I am now." Key rolled her eyes and started cleaning up the tattoo, it was sorta all fun in games till Sharky chucked a rock at dep and John.  
"Sharky what the hell?!" "DEP YOU KNOW I HATE JOHN! I also was aiming it at John not you!"  
She rolled her eyes and finished cleaning the tattoo.  
"See John I told you! You don't always half to be a pro In Order to do tats."   
"Well it's not terrible so I say you did a pretty good job. Though I don't think your taking a needle near my body any time soon."  
"Wasn't planing on it. Now can we get pizza?"  
"Pizzas on me!" Hurk said pretty proud of himself.


End file.
